


we have nothing (but each other)

by sidespirk



Series: Prompts & Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Trek Beyond, i think this contains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidespirk/pseuds/sidespirk
Summary: After Beyond, Spock muses about his losses and the choices he needs to make next.





	we have nothing (but each other)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on [tumblr](https://ashayamny.tumblr.com) that (unintendedly) fits right before my other drabble [“hold on to your earth girl"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187898)
> 
> (title changed from "Missing pieces")

 

 

_"Within you I lose myself.  
Without you I find myself, wanting to be lost again."_ 

 

* * *

 

 

The towel wrapped around his waist does not stop the droplets still coating his skin to fall on the bathroom tile. Looking down to assess his mess, he notices the thin layer of dust covering the sink and gathered on the corners. 

 

Barefoot, he steps out of the hygiene station and into the living area, leaving faint watery footprints behind. Dust had settled there as well, the fine particles present in all visible surfaces except on a box by the entrance. 

 

He had not opened it yet but he could make an assumption of what it contained, based on the weight and the package’s place of origin. His father had sent them, unsolicited, following the premature return from his five-year mission. A most thoughtful gesture, he muses, as most of his belongings were still aboard the abandoned Enterprise that had crash-landed into the planet Altamid. 

 

Some of his personal objects are safe inside the very apartment he stands on. But as a long mission off-planet had been anticipated, he had relocated most of his material life to his first-officer quarters. A second time, it occurs to him; he has lost what he once called  _home_. 

 

_‘Incoming audio transmission. Nyota Uhura.’_  The automated voice of the central computer breaks him out of his reverie. 

 

“Accept transmission.” 

 

_“Hi, Spock. I just got your message.”_  Nyota’s voice rings through the room.  _“I had to run to the marketplace to get myself some civilian clothes.”_  

 

“Nyota. Thank you for returning my call.” 

 

_“To answer your question, yes,”_  she pauses, taking a breath. Then continues.  _“I would like to go to Jim’s party with you.”_  

 

“I can pick you up at 1600 hours, if that’s acceptable.” He crouches down to open the package and retrieves a dark blue tunic. 

 

_“Perfect. See you soon, Spock.”_

 

~~

 

They had moved to a more secluded area in the room, after a few refusals to join drinking games on his part, some dancing on Nyota’s and several incidents on Jim’s. Sitting side by side, she rests her head under one of his arms—fingers never leaving the amulet on her chest for too long. 

 

“I’m thankful I got to hold on to this.“ She looks up at him, lips too far for his liking and too close for a public setting. “The chess piece you gave me didn’t have the same luck.” 

 

Visions of his empty apartment flood his mind for a moment. But feeling her there now—so open and honest, soft but solid—opposite images start to take place. 

 

“Nyota. There is something I would like to discuss with you.” 

 

“I’ve heard about Ambassador Spock. I’m so sorry.” 

 

“His death made me question a number of matters. My own mortality. My duty to my species. I have decided to return to New Vulcan to lend my efforts in rebuilding our culture.” 

 

“I see.” Her gaze leaves his, and she sits up straighter. 

 

“It would make me immensely… pleased, if you were to accompany me.” 

 

“I… Spock… I really appreciate you asking me that but… Leave Starfleet? I couldn’t–” 

 

“No, you misunderstand.” His eyes drift around the room, catching Jim’s in its passing. The captain’s lips stretch and with a nod of his head, raises his glass in Spock’s direction. “We have all lost many things that defined us as individuals. Things that gave us purpose and reminded ourselves of who we are. I simply wish to go back until a new flagship has been commissioned. Because as Vulcan lives on in its people, it is clear to me now that my purpose lies in these missions… In  _this_ crew.” 

 

Nyota eyes are wild and bright. Smiling, she extends two fingers for him to meet with his own. The force of their combined affection spreads under his skin, enveloping every tissue in its path, every nerve ending. Warm and comforting. Constant and familiar. Like imagining a near future where an empty house is filled with new, shared memories and when one finally comes home after wandering for too long, lost and alone, in the vastness of the unknown space.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know spock’s place would have been on earth not yorktown, but rewriting would cost the story many elements so just go with it pleaseee


End file.
